My Sweet Punishment
by Ayase Yuuki
Summary: Yuuki was having a mundane past few days. Toshiro went to the World of the Living for a mission and she was sent to arrest a bunch of slave drivers. She meets Toshiro soon after she gets back and he's angry because Yuuki could have gotten hurt so he decides to vent his frustration in a very effective manner.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach...or Toshiro. Tite Kubo owns it all. Though I do own my OC. Go to my profile to read all about her.

Whoever read my first story...I admit I kinda rushed it. I hope this story is better.

I made slight adjustments to some of the plot for it to fit my story.

Shinigami outfit go to profile.

If enough people like this story I may do a background story on how she met Toshiro, became part of the Gotei 13, and all that good stuff. (I'm not very good at action scenes.)

* * *

"Why do I have to do this?" I whined for about the tenth time. "This is so troublesome. Find someone else to do it."

"We can't, your the only one who fits the description of the missing girls Taichou." argued Hisagi Shuuhei, my lieutenant. "First of all, it has to be a young girl, petite, from Rukongai, and she has to be dark-haired. Besides, Head Captain Yamamoto ordered you to be the target on this mission."

" Fine, but what kind of information do I have to find out?" I questioned. I really had no clue as to what I was doing. I push most of my paperwork off on Shuuhei so that I could spend more time with Toshiro.

"You would know if you did your own paper work." Shuuhei grumbled under his breath. With a sigh he continued, "You have to let yourself be kidnapped, find out who the culprits are, and where their base is. You have to wait for us to get there before you reveal to them who you are. You'll have three days to find out the information. Do you understand Taichou. You have to make sure they think your a normal soul."

"Fine, fine I'll be a good girl," I agreed "but I'm stopping them if they try to sexually harass me. Also, you only have your three days then I'm taking matters into my own hands before Toshiro comes back. If he wasn't in The World of the Living he would flip out about the situation I'm putting myself in."

"Alright, now we have to get you ready. Where is..." Shuuhei trailed of.

"I'm here! Time to get you dressed." squealed my busty friend Rangiku. She ran up and hugged me to her chest, effectively cutting off my air supply.

"Help! Can't...breath...gonna die" I choked out flailing my arms around helplessly.

Rangiku pouted "Geez Aya-Taichou, really? It's not that bad."

"Says you. I almost suffocated, though I do know someone who would enjoy that particular sensation." I replied looking directly at Shuuhei. Everyone but Rangiku knew he had a thing for her, it was so obvious. I want her to find out and like him back,but then again. I had much too much fun messing with him for it to end.

"Who are you tal-" Rangiku began but was cut off by Shuuhei.

"Don't you think Taichou should get ready?" he rushed out with a beet red face."You know, so she can be back before Hitsugaya-taichou."

That was pretty much the only reason I stopped embarrassing Shuuhei. I wanted to get this over with quickly so that I could see Toshiro.

"Okay, Okay, let's go. I have the perfect yukata for you. It's pretty but it'll blend right into Rukongai. You'll look perfect, but we have to cover your face or else someone might recognize you. Besides even if they don't your too pretty who knows what they'll try to do to you if they see your face." Rangiku babbled on our way to the dressing room and while I was getting dressed.

Rangiku parted my hair to cover my face but left enough away from my eyes that I could still see. Just like how I used to wear it a long time ago. Although, she applied a thick layer of make-up to my face to make me look a bit more plain. When I come back this is going to be a pain to take off. The yukata was pretty in a subtle way just like she had said. It was white with navy blue diamond shapes linked together with navy blue crossed links connecting each diamond. The top was separated from the bottom, which flowed to above my knees, allowing extra movement and held together at the waist with a navy, white, and brown obi tied into a bow on my side. All in all, I looked pretty good and most importantly I wouldn't catch too much attention.(Picture on profile)

I turned gratefully to Rangiku, "Thank you so much Rangiku."

"No problem Aya-taichou, I was happy to help. Now you better get a move on if you want to be back before Taichou." Rangiku smiled suggestingly. "I know you guys will have a whole lot of catching up to do when he gets back."

" Yeah, sure. I guess we'll have a few things to discuss in private." I replied innocently, though I was actually thinking we're never having sex in his office again. Damn him and his sexy self, maybe mine...

"I'll see you in a few days. Bye!" I exclaimed running off. The last thing I saw was Rangiku waving at me and rolling her eyes. She knew I was pretending to be sweet. It's a shame really, everyone thinks I'm innocent before they actually get to know me.

* * *

I was strolling the streets of Hokutan, the 3rd district in West Rukongai on the Head Captain's orders. I had to allow a small, barely detectable amount of my reiatsu to leak out so that they could trace me at all times. Apparently, this is where all the kidnapping happened but this place is pretty tranquil. It's clean with large trees covering the area giving the air a nice, natural scent, children playing, and adults chatting. That was exactly the problem though. If there were about 10 girls kidnapped from the immediate area why aren't these people more worried. In fact, if there were about 10 missing girls why did only 6 families report their missing girls. What could make all these people turn a blind eye to this incident.

As I pondered this bit of information the hours flew by and I arrived at the estimated place where the girls all disappeared. It was a small deserted alleyway, it was dirty, the buildings were cracked, and I spotted a few rats scurring within the heaps of trash. Not even one person happened to be around making it the ideal place to kidnap someone. I had to play like I was a confused, weak, lost little girl so that I could be captured...shouldn't be too hard.

"W-Where am I? What d-do I do? I-I'm s-s-scared. H-Help!" I cried. Ugh, I hate sounding so pathetic! Suddenly I heard a noise to my right. It sounded like a sword being unsheathed. At that moment a large man, with a perverted face, in shinigami robes stepped out with zanpakuto in hand. No wonder they didn't get caught taking the girls, they were rogue shinigami.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A little girl like you shouldn't be out here all alone. Who knows what could happen." he said stalking towards me.

Still under the pretense of being afraid I backed up until I hit the wall. This man wasn't actually anything to be frightened of his reiatsu wasn't very impressive. I could take down about 30 of him just by releasing a bit of my reiatsu...but that wouldn't be any fun.

I let him knock me "unconscious" all the while he said to himself, "Got another one, don't worry little girl we have lots of others to keep you company."

Well, it looks like I got kidnapped by the right people. Go me!

* * *

I ended up in in a medium sized, run down cottage located in a clearing somewhere in the woods about 4 miles from the district. No one would find it unless they were really looking for it. The idiot carrying me barged into the cottage and yelled, "Got another one." That made a few other rogue shinigami crowd the small room to gloat over their 'hoard'.

Still in character, I began to whimper softly with tears streaming down my face like I just woke up, as they smiled cruelly at me. They probably thought they looked menacing but really they looked like a bunch of buffoons. A middle-aged man silently walked into the room and the conversion stopped as if a switch had been flipped. The man, who I'm assuming is the boss, didn't look particularly dangerous but then again, neither did I.

"Danzo-sama, we captured another one. Will she do? questioned a guy who was probably his second in command by the way he was so relaxed unlike the others. He actually wasn't bad-looking. While most of the men in the room were either old, ugly, or plain he had stong features. Brown hair styled to fall into his forest green eyes neatly, a prominent jawline, and muscular but not muscular to the point where it looked nasty. Still didn't have anything on my Toshiro though.

Danzo grabbed my chin roughly between his thumb and forefinger jerking it in his direction while yanking my hair out of my face. I almost cussed him before I remembered to stay in character and continue to cry.

"She's alright, nothing special but she'll catch a decent price." he stated. "Take her to the basement with the others."

As soon as he gave the order I was dragged by my hair into another room by the decent looking guy down a trapdoor hitting my back on each and every step. Once down there I began to hear several people crying loudly, hmm they must have soundproofed the basement. My captor and I met another door which I was shoved through only to meet 11 girls, all of whom were dirty, miserable, and looked as if they were beaten several times. You would think they would treat people their going to sell better than this.

"Learn from them," he said pointing his chin at the girls huddled in the corner "don't cause any trouble and you won't get hurt too badly." He turned on his heel and left the room on that note.

As soon as he was gone I stopped crying and walked toward the girls. "Are any of you seriously hurt?" I asked them concerned. I noticed that a few of them had some pretty bad injuries.

"What does it matter, it's not like we can do anything about it." one of the older girls, who looked like she was in charge, stated plainly.

"Don't worry, I'm with the Gotei 13. I was sent to rescue you and stop the kidnapping." I explained looking over the girls. They were all young, though 2 looked older than me, had dark hair, and were pretty. I guess they had to be good-looking to attract buyers.

"Stop lying," sneered the same older girl coldly. "You don't look anything like a shinigami. Besides, you were just over there sniffling and scared out of your mind."

"It was an act obviously." I huffed standing up to walk over to them.

"Yeah, right." said the girl. "If you're a shinigami what's your rank?"

This girl seemed to know a bit about shinigami I wonder...

"Why do you know so much about shinigami? And what's your name?" I asked her, genually interested.

"My name's Katsuo Miya and I know so much because I want to be a shinigami or at least I used to." she looked down then, but her head shot right back up. "You never answered my question, or is that because you don't know what to say?" The other girls who were only watching until now started to comment. They said thing's like, "Your lying aren't you.", "Tell the truth.", or "Your too young to be a shinigami."

I quieted them down then told them, "My name is Ayase Yuuki. I'm the Captain of the 9th squad of the Gotei 13. I was sent here to save you, gather information on the men who kidnapped you, and stop them. I promise I will protect you until the time comes when I gather the necessary information to make sure this doesn't happen again. When that time comes I will stop these men and take you all back home."

"Now I know your lying." Miya deadpanned. "There's no way a shinigami can be as young as you. Especially not a captain."

"It doesn't matter if you believe me." I said calmly. " What matters is that you tell me everything you know about this situation."

After a few minutes of strained silence, in which I stared each of the girls down, they finally relented. Apparently, the village would 'donate' a few girls to keep everyone else safe. The men would hold an illegal slave auction and sell the girls to the highest bidder. I'm guessing that's why only a few families reported to us, the rest were too scared.

"Do you know if that old man Danzo is the leader?" I asked.

"Yeah he is, their going to sell us in about 5 days. I heard that they always have to get new girls because the buyers keep 'breaking' their old ones." Miya explained. It looks like she's the spokesperson.

"How long have they been doing this for." I asked.

"They've been doing this for about 4 months." Miya sighed. "No one thought we could fight back if it was shinigami threatening us."

After a while some men came in there to put us to bed. They tried to knock the girls unconscious but I kept jumping in the way taking the hit for them. Since they couldn't hit the other girls they gave up after a while and left just telling everyone to go to sleep. I know how to take a hit but I'm not a masochist so I wanted to hurry up and get this over with since I have enough information on these people.

* * *

The remaining days continued like this. Just reassuring the other girls they would be okay, getting hit a lot, and waiting really patiently for when I could go home and see Toshiro. Finally, the third day came and I actually had enough information to arrest all of them. I sensed the reiatsu of my squad entering so I got up and went to the door.

"What are you doing?" questioned Miya.

"I sensed my squad so we're leaving." I told them. Some of them looked ecstatic, some doubtful, and some scared. They probably thought I would get them all killed, or to be less dramatic punished.

I knew the door was locked so I just ripped it off its hinges. What? I'm small, but I am adept at zanjutsu so I'm just as physically strong as Kenpachi. All the girls looked at me in amazement but I just shrugged and signaled them to follow me.

We arrived upstairs where my squad was securing all of the men who were holding us captive. When they saw us the now captured men sputtered, all the members of my squad waved hello, and Shuuhei walked to us and bowed to me, "Taichou."

On cue that started a whole chorus of "You were telling the truth!", "What do you mean that little girl is a captain!" and so on and so forth.

"Yes, yes, I'm a captain!" I semi-screamed exasperated. It's usually funny when people find out that a little girl is a captain but now I just want to take these girls home and then get home myself.

I turned to my lieutenant and drowned out the noise coming from the background ,"We're going to take these girls home so I'll explain everything on the way , after that I'll report to the Captain-Commander, and then I'll finally go home to take a bath.

Shuuhei chuckled, "Good, I didn't want to say anything but you stink Taichou."

I rolled my eyes at him, "Thanks."

Oh, I almost forgot. I walked up to Danzo and just stared him in the face. Everyone was looking at me so I waited a few moments to build up the tension before I kicked him in the face and marched out the door.

* * *

We gave all the girls back to their tearful families and while Shuuhei and I went to report to Yama-jii the rest of my squad went to arrest all the people who were buying the girls. I would recap what happened during the meeting, but I don't feel like it so I won't.

Anyway, I took a nice, long, cold(guess her zanpakuto type), relaxing shower to get rid of my stank, so I smelled like roses and peppermint again. Don't know why I always smelled like that, so don't ask.

I stepped out of the shower and put on my pajamas so that I could sleep a bit before Toshiro comes back.(Picture on profile)

As soon as I opened the bathroom door I froze. Toshiro was sitting on our bed. And he looked pissed. (Pic of Toshiro in pajamas on profile. Just cuz I feel like it.)

He looked over at me but his expression didn't change. "So, Yuuki where have you been?" he growled. Though it was pretty clear he knew.

"Uh, you know. Here and there." I chuckled sheepishly.

"Really? Because I thought Hisagi told me a pretty detailed description of where you were and what you were doing." He hissed, stalking toward me.

Shuuhei is such a traitor. I crossed my arms and pouted, "Come on Toshiro. It wasn't that big of a deal. I can handle myself perfectly fine."

He sighed and kissed me deciding to let it go. Or at least that's what I wish he did.

He actually turned around and marched back to bed, hiding under the cover with his back to me. I immediately went after him and laid in the bed. I tried to touch his arm but he scooted further away from me.

We hadn't seen each other in 5 days and this is how he wanted to act over this petty matter. Well sorry but I missed him and he better get over his fit. Fast.

I climbed on top of him and fixed him so I was looking into his slightly dark turquoise eyes. We just continued having a stare down until I pursed my lips exclaiming, "This is ridiculous!"

"No it's not. What's ridiculous is that you went on that mission alone without being allowed to protect yourself!" His voice rising with each word.

"I already said sorry, didn't I?" I huffed.

Toshiro raised an eyebrow at that one. "Actually, you didn't say sorry. Besides, it wouldn't matter if you did. It still happened."

Oops. I thought I apologized. But...

"You're right." He looked confused because he knew me so well and I don't admit I'm wrong often. "It did already happen. It's in the past. Finished. Over with. Completed." Now he was just glaring at the wall dryly since he had nothing to say to that.

"Also..." I kissed his cheek. "Sorry. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry."

With each sorry I kissed somewhere different, his nose, his other cheek, his forehead, his ears, his neck, and finally I hovered over his lips muttering sorry before I closed the space between us. In the same instant our lips crashed together Toshiro flipped us around so that the line of my body pressed tightly against his. He seemed to want to take control since he pushed his tongue straight into my mouth before I was even on my back. Usually Toshiro is gentle cradling my head and sweetly rolling his tongue with mine, but today he turned his anger into lust. He threaded his long, nimble fingers into my ebony hair and arched my head back to allow him more access. His tongue battled mine but I wasn't going to just let him win even though he was angry. As we continued reveling in the friction our tongues brought Toshiro slid his hand up my shirt to cup my right breast. I moaned softly into his mouth making him break the kiss and smirk.

"I thought about punishing you by trying to ignore you, but I missed you too. So I'm going to punish you and get something out of it." He smirked again.

I began saying something so Toshiro yanked my shirt off effectively cutting off my words. He lightly traced my toned stomach with his forefinger. He continued doing this for about a minute and I got sick of it so I pulled his pants down to get his attention. It worked, he shrugged his pants off and also pulled his shirt off leaving him in just his black boxers. Don't get me wrong. I love looking at his tan, lean chest a lot but I like touching him even more. I tried to get his boxers off but Toshiro grabbed my wrist and as I looked at his face he raised an eyebrow at me. I narrowed my eyes at him but began to lose my concentration as he again grabbed my right breast and drew soft, sensual circles on it.

It was obvious he wanted to be in control this time but I couldn't help it so I decided to tease him a bit. I raised my leg a bit and placed my thigh between his legs firmly to press into his erection. He swooped down to kiss me again and distract himself so he could pace himself. He pressed his lips roughly against mine taking my breath away. Of course I couldn't let him outdo me so I trailed my hands down to firmly grasp his erection in my hand. This caused Toshiro to moan loudly and deeply into my mouth which sent vibrations all throughout my body. I broke the kiss only to kiss his lips once more, I made my way from his mouth, to his cheek, to his jaw, until I arrived at his neck. I nipped and sucked lightly before tracing his collarbone with my tongue. He tugged softly on my long hair before he all but ripped my bra off to take one of my nipples into his mouth which he swirled around and bit lightly. I groaned arching my back allowing him to slid his hand around my bottom. Once he made contact with my bottom he dragged my wet panties down along my legs. As soon as the offending article disappeared Toshiro trailed butterfly kisses all along my body until he got to my core.

He spread my legs to allow space for his head and placed his mouth into my heated center. He licked and sucked so thoroughly I couldn't stop convulsing beneath him. Right as I was about to release all of the extra heat he stopped. I looked into his face to see him watching me as he kissed the inside of my thighs. His eyes were dark with lust but also held a twinkle of amusement. Now I know what he meant by punishment.

"Toshiro...please don't stop."I panted. Usually I was in charge when we were having sex because he was so shy at first. I mean, he was my first too but I loved him so much I forgot to be embarrassed.

"I don't know if I should. I'm kinda tired may I should just go to bed." Toshiro teased.

"Finish what you started." I demanded. "Now!"

"Have it your way." was his simple reply as he kicked off his boxers to reveal his full erection to me. It was stiff and hard already leaking with pre cum. He didn't even wait to see if I would do anything before he slammed his full length into me. This action had me squirming beneath him once again as I got adjusted to his size. As always, whenever Toshiro was in me I felt full...complete.

He pulled out of me before slamming right back in before I could really feel the emptiness it left. He moved at a fast pace not even trying to go slow at first, but hey you won't hear me complaining. My inner walls clenched around his penis and the room was filled with our pants and gasps of breath. Who knows how long we kept going before I felt my orgasm coming.

"Toshiro!" I screamed as my orgasm peaked and released.

"Yuuki!" he shuddered. My own release had spurred him to cum as well. We filled each other to the brim just as Toshiro collapsed onto me. He rolled himself over and made to cover us both with the blanket. I snuggled into his chest so that we could both drift off.

Oh yeah, best punishment ever. I really should do this more often. This was the last thing I thought before I was pulled under into unconsciousness.

Please tell me how I can improve my stories. Thank you in advance. Also, check my poll to see if you want another spin-off story. Drabbles or background story. BYE!


End file.
